


Euphoria, oh, sweet release

by alien_lord



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel
Genre: Biting, Breast Sucking, Day Dreaming, Drug Use, F/F, Fingering, Masturbating, Mommy Issues, Orgasm Control, Pegging, degrading, degredation fantasy, fantasized oral sex, homosexual fantasy, imagined lesbian sex, lesbian fantasties, mild bondage, sticky panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 22:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12330216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_lord/pseuds/alien_lord
Summary: Hypodermic Sally just wants to be loved, and currently, she craves the touch of The Countess. Distracting herself when the Countess leaves, she imagines one of her erotic fantasies with the Countess, played out in her head.





	Euphoria, oh, sweet release

Sally loved feeling sorry for herself, there was something addictive about it. It was the only emotion that made her feel alive and she loved it. On this particular day, she’d been lurking around the lobby, people watching. The main point was absorbing other people’s emotions, living vicariously through other people’s lives. It was the only way to live, since Sally had no one. She watched, absorbed, and sometimes tampered, hoping people would be forced to feel the same misery that she did, every day. 

The Countess was the pinnacle of her people watching. The way she absorbed other people, and spat them out was beautiful. There was something artistic about the way the Countess destroyed lives. She took people with crumpled wings and nursed them back to health, before ripping off the other wing. Sally couldn’t help but drool watching her. 

Sally wasn’t good at attracting people. Her and John were different, she didn’t attract him. They moved together, like moths to the flame. What she felt for John was true, what she felt for the Countess was lust. It wasn’t just lust for the Countess’s beautiful body, which was breath taking, it was also lust for her life. Not to say that the Countess’s curvy frame and dominating presence didn’t make Sally’s panties wet, because it most certainly did. 

As her eyes flicked between the elevator and the door, her heart jumped when the Countess glided out. She was dressed to impress, a backless gown, the back draped in a thick sheet of crystals. Her hair was piled high, a single curl dangling beside one pale cheek. Her mouth was pursed in a thick red pout, and she continued towards the door, a young man on her arm. Sally’s face grew thunderous as she looked the young man over. He was bland, the Countess had a type for all of her boy toys, and he fit the bill. He had high cheekbones, dark hair, bland European features and a tall lanky body. 

It made Sally sick. She clenched her hands to her sides, watching them leave, filled with furious anger. She didn’t understand why she couldn’t be on the Countess’s arm. She deserved someone too. All she wanted was someone to hold her, and reassure her over and over, that they loved her, and they were never going to leave her. 

“I deserve to be loved-“ she chanted to herself, over and over again as she stormed through the Hotel, her leather boots making heavy echoes as she stomped down the halls. It was mid day, the Hotel empty, no one circled the halls in the day, but Sally came and went as she wanted. 

She wanted to break something, or scream, the jealously bubbling up in the pit of her stomach and making her feel nauseous. She needed a break, a rest from the never ending circle of disappointment that was life. She slammed the door of the room, and she got to work, and was tapping her vein in no time. Picturing the two of them leave the hotel together brought back a wave of furious anger. No one loved her, and maybe it was her own damn fault. She was too much to handle. 

After injecting herself with the only thing in the world that would ever love her back as much as she loved it, she leaned into the pillows on her bed. Waves of euphoria and contentment crashed over her and briefly, she felt at peace. She masturbated, thinking of the Countess. Imagining the other woman’s fingers sliding into her, alternating between fingering and rubbing her clit. She could almost smell the Countess’s husky scent filling the room, making her drunk off the scent. She was convinced the Countess bathed in sex appeal. This was how Venus must smell, like sex, hot whiskey, and chocolate. Something about her was so enticing, it smelled like sex. 

In her fantasy, their mouths pressed together before the Countess pushed her thighs open, sliding her black lace underwear down before kissing soft lines down the insides of her thighs and starting to eat her out, her mouth hungry, pulling out moans Sally hadn’t heard herself make before. 

Sally pictured herself moaning into her mouth, her hands clutching at the sheets, her hair, her shoulders, anything she could get her hands on, her hips bucking up into her mouth. The Countess’s thick nails scratched gauges into Sally’s legs, and it only turned her on more.

She could picture the Countess’s mouth half open and wet, looking up at her from between her legs. Sally rubbed herself between her legs a little harder, massaging her clit, before she came, loudly. Her mouth formed a desperate ‘o’ shape and she gasped, her back arching as the muscles in her body clenched, her orgasm swallowing her. 

It was euphoric, and as Sally felt a rush of pleasure wash over her, she also felt disgusted. Disgusted because she craved love and affection, something she loathed yet secretly desired. She allowed the thought to leave her head, and instead focused on picturing the Countess’s soft and creamy breasts, which she was sure were topped with delicious pink nipples, that probably tasted like cherries if she had them in her mouth. 

She’d wait till another time to continue her fantasy about the Countess’s pink nipples and their cherry taste, and the feel of her soft nipple on Sally’s tongue. A half smile cocked on Sally’s lips before she slid her fingers back between her legs and closed her eyes, or maybe not. This seemed like a perfectly good time for another Countess based fantasy that was sure to leave her gasping in pleasure. 

She could picture herself flicking her tongue against them, the soft skin so supple in her mouth as the Countess stroked her hair. She could feel herself feeling safe and protected, and so very aroused. 

Sally felt heat pulsating through her body, and especially blood rushing to her clit as she pictured herself suckling at the breast of the woman who probably gave birth to lust herself. Sally pictured her stroking her hair, telling Sally what a good girl she was, she almost creamed at the thought. 

Her panties were sticky under her fingers, and feeling them wet between her legs made her fantasy even hotter. In her daydream the Countess stroked her pussy, feeling how wet she was, and laughing a little, chiding her for being such a desperate whore. Sally’s blood pulsed in her clit. She imagined the Countess demanding she roll over, exposing her ass and pussy to the Countess while she chided Sally for being a bad girl. She felt a finger slid into her from behind, and then, more surprising, the Countess slid a dildo into her, pegging her from behind. 

Sally moaned, hips pushing back against the Countess as she thrust, grabbing Sally’s hips and yanking them back into her. The Countess’s bounced as she moved, covering most of her chest but one delicate pink nipple poked free. Sally’s face was pressed into the mattress, a moaning mess while the Countess fucked her. 

“Do you like that? You dirty girl?” She asked, one gloved hand trailing down Sally’s back, delicate enough to leave a little scratch mark, but not hard enough to draw blood. Sally gasped in reply, too dick drunk to formulate words. In Sally’s daydream the Countess laughed, and she had to concentrate on not cumming at the image of her being pegged from behind. 

The fantasy continued with the Countess binding her feet and thighs, and trying her to the bed, face down, arms tied to the corners of each bed post, her pussy remaining free and exposed. Then the Countess starting pegging her again, before leaving her tied up, vibrator resting against her clit, on its highest setting. No matter how much Sally thrashed, there was no way to escape the vibrator, and she came, and came again, and again, screaming. 

With that, she came, in real life, hard. Letting out a primal scream, she allowed her tense body to relax, panting and thinking over her fantasy. Catching her breath, she could only hope that something like that played out in real life, her pussy craved it.


End file.
